Continued funding for years 16-20 of our Core Grant for Vision Research is requested. The most recently funded period (1990-1995) has been very productive for the Doheny Eye Institute (DEI). The Core Grant supported publication of 128 papers from 29 Principal Investigators of 37 different NEI grants. Our clinical facilities expanded to include 100,000 nsf of new outpatient and clinical research space in an addition to our eye hospital. On the fourth floor of the Doheny Vision Research Center (DVRC) building, 10,000 nsf was renovated to create eight new laboratories (funded by Doheny Eye Institute) and additional core research space (funded by an NEI construction grant). Two senior vision scientists (Drs. Lolley and Craft) are joining our DVRC faculty. Our Core consists of five modules: biometry, tissue culture/instrumentation, ultrastructure/morphometry, histology/immunopathology and vivarium. Each is superbly staffed and functioning at full capacity as an essential support facility for our NEI-funded users. Each will be heavily used in the future as our basic science faculty is increased by at least two more vision scientists. The Core Grant is largely responsible for the overall success of our scientific programs and has been crucial to our ability to recruit an outstanding research team of physicians and basic scientists.